custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarakava
The Tarakava were a species of territorial reptile-Rahi known to live in aquatic regions. History The Tarakava species were originally created by Makuta Kojol using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Due to their tolerance for multiple environmental conditions, Tarakava were widely distributed across the Matoran Universe in coastal ecosystems. Over the course of several years, the species revealed themselves to be a predatory and ill-tempered breed of Rahi, dominating most aquatic food chains. Sharing an ecosystem with various other aquatic species, the Tarakava came to develop a natural rivalry with the Takea, often coming into confrontation over territory and feeding habits. In Metru Nui, the Tarakava population was known to have taken up residence in the Silver Sea, sometimes drifting inland into the canals of Ga-Metru and frequently being exhibited in the Archives. Across the island, fishing practices were considered illegal and unproductive, thereby allowing the Tarakava population to flourish. Following the Great Cataclysm, several of the Ga-Metru waterways became polluted, forcing the Ruki population to migrate across the Silver Sea and into an ocean current that brought them to the island of Mata Nui. Following the schools of smaller fish, so too did a population of Tarakava migrate to the island. Falling under the sway of the local Makuta, however, these Tarakava were fitted with Infected Kanohi, prompting them to carry out instructions on behalf of Makuta Teridax, hampering the Matoran and dividing the villages. Having completed her quest to locate the Kanohi masks of power scattered around Ga-Wahi, Toa Gali notably came into conflict with an adult Tarakava in Ga-Koro. After a brief confrontation, the Toa of Water was known to have combated the Rahi in the shallows, removing its infected Kanohi and neutralizing the threat posed by the creature. Following the Battle of Bara Magna and subsequent Reformation of Spherus Magna, the majority of the Matoran Universe's Tarakava population was evacuated onto the surface of a new world, though several colonies remained trapped in aquatic depths or otherwise attracted to stranded prey. Seeking to rescue the species once more, Toa Hagah Gaaki was known to be instrumental in transporting clusters of Tarakava from the decaying Matoran Universe, allowing them to flourish in the coastal biomes of Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Tarakava typically inhabit freshwater environments, such as ponds, marshes, wetlands, rivers, lakes, and swamps, as well as in brackish regions. When they construct nests in the wetlands, they increase plant diversity and provide habitat for other Rahi during droughts. Tarakava are, therefore, considered an important species for maintaining ecological diversity. Unlike most Rahi, the Tarakava were fitted with a tread-like mechanism in place of hindlegs, enabling them to accelerate forward. Although the Taravaka possess heavy bodies and a slow metabolism, they are capable of short bursts of speed, especially in very short lunges made possible by their treads. Often seen hunting in pairs, Tarakava have been known to stalk unsuspecting smaller Rahi in the shallows before striking with their forearms and incapacitating a target, allowing them to grab and drag prey into the water to drown. The species' main prey consists of smaller Rahi that they can kill and eat with a single bite. Tarakava are generally timid towards non-Rahi species and tend to roll or swim away if approached. When young, Tarakava principally eat small fish, insects, crustaceans, and worms. As they mature, they come to stomach progressively larger prey, including larger fish such as Ruki, turtles, and various other aquatic species, such as Taku, Mahi, and other reptiles. In some cases, larger Tarakava are known to ambush Dermis Turtles, Infernavika, Hapaka, and even Mukau, making them the apex predator throughout their distribution. See Also *Tarakava Building Instructions Category:Rahi